Final Genesis Earth: The Arkon Saga
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: A Dark angelRoswellMutant XDragonball Z crossover, summary inside


Final Genesis Earth: The Arkon Saga

A Dark Angel/Roswell/Mutant X/ Dragonball Z Crossover

A/N 1: all original characters belong to me, as does the storyline.

A/N 2: Roswell, Mutant X and Dragonball Z characters are all the same age, but it takes place in Dark Angel Time

A/N 3: Tess and Alex (Roswell), Yamcha and Krillin (DragonBall Z), Emma (Mutant X), and Zack (Dark Angel) are all dead at the beginning of this fic. Tess is not evil.

A/N 4: To avoid confusion, Max from Roswell will be Maxwell, and Max from Dark Angel will be Maxie.

A/N 5: All characters who do not have powers on their respective shows, will have powers like Krillin, Videl and Yamcha from DBZ

Timelines: Dark Angel- Post Season 2

Roswell: Alternate Season 3, No Jesse the lawyer, all due respect for the actor, who is great on CSI:Miami, but the character ruined the show.

Mutant X: post Season 2, No Lexa at least not yet

Dragonball Z: Sometime between the end of DBZ, but before the beginning of DBGT

Pairings: Maxwell/Liz, Isabel/Alex, Kyle/Tess, Michael/Maria, Maxie/Alec, Syl?Krit, Jondy/Zane, Emma/Yamcha, Gohan/Videl, Goku/ChiChi, Vegeta/Bulma, Shalimar/Brennan, Krillin/Android 18

Here it is, Enjoy.

Prologue

October 7th, 2025

Satan City

Liz Parker sat on the roof outside her bedroom, looking up at the stars. It had been nearly nine months since Kivar had invaded Earth. Together with, Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Maria, Alex, Kyle, Jim Valenti, and their new allies; Max Guevara, Alec McDowell, Syl Treemont, Krit Guevara, Zack Hanover, Jondy Harrison, Zane Phelps, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, Goten, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Videl, Emma DiLauro, Brennan Mulwray, Shalimar Fox, and Jesse Kilmartin, fought back against Kivar and his men. They eventually turned the tide on Kivar and defeated him once and for all. It was then that Liz and the others discovered that there were other evils in the world besides Kivar and his skins, and that they would help to put an end to those evils. The battle against Kivar weighed on them from all sides. During the final battle, Tess, Alex, Emma, Yamcha, Krillin and Zack had lost their lifes. Goku, Gohan, Android 18, Maxie, Alec, Syl, Krit, Isabel, Kyle and Jesse had gone in search of the Dragonballs, so that they could bring their friends back.

End of Prologue.

Chapter 1: King Kai, Shenron, and Tournament Preparations

On a tiny, remote planet on the edge of reality known as the Otherworld, was the abode and training ground of King Kai. King Kai was renowned as a trainer of warriors who had been killed in battle. Currently occupying his small world was Tess Harding, Alex Whitman, Krillin, Yamcha, Emma DiLauro, and Zack Hanover, all of whom had been killed in the final battle with Kivar. Alex and Zack were currently sparring, neither seeming to have the upper hand. The two of them traded lightning fast blows as the other four temporary residents looked on. Tess and Yamcha had money on Alex, while Krillin and Emma were rooting for Zack. They knew that regardless of the outcome of the fight no hard feelings would arise. They had been through to much together to quarrel over petty things such as who won a practice fight. Besides, all six of them were dead for the time being.

After about three hours of sparring, Zack managed to catch Alex with a stinging right hook to the head. The blow threw Alex to the side, where he crashed into a tree, which proptly exploded into splinters.

"Owwwww." Alex moaned as he stood up and brushed himself off. "You win this one."

Zack nodded. "How long did it take?"

Tess looked at her watch. "Three hours, twenty seven minutes and eighteen seconds." She supplied.

"That fight was most impressive. The two of you will be shoo-ins for the World Martial Art's Tornament, should you choose to enter." King Kai remarked as he walked over, Bubbles following close behind.

"That's only if Goku and the others can find the Dragonballs in time." Krillin reminded him solemnly.

"Oh I wouldn't be too worried about that, I can sense that their quest will soon be forfilled and they will bring you back within the next month or so."

Several Weeks Later

Earth

Maxie and Alec were flying back towards Satan City with the last Dragonball in tow. As the pair approached the city, Kyle Valenti flew out to greet them.

"Hey Kyle." Maxie greeted as she, Alec and Kyle hovered several hundred feet off the ground.

"Welcome back guys. Did you find it?" Kyle responded.

"Had to fight a couple of Kivar wannabes for it, but yeah, we got it." Alec told him.

"Great, Isabel, 18, and the others will be thrilled."

"Where are we meeting?" Maxie asked

"Capsule Corp. The rest of the dragonballs are there. We can bring back our friends tonight."

Maxie and Alec nodded, and the three of them flew towards the city.

Capsule Corp.

Liz, Maxwell, Isabel, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Jim Valenti, Android 18, Maron, Bulma, Jesse Kilmartin, Jondy Harrison and Master Roshi were waiting for the return of Max and Alec.

Goku, Gohan and Liz; who had saiyan roots, sensed the trio of Maxie, Alec and Kyle approaching from the east and looked in their direction.

"There they are!" Liz exclaimed, happy to see her two friends again, they had gone off in search of the number 4 ball almost three months ago.

Maxie, Alec, and Kyle flew down and touched down to the ground in front of the large group.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted. "Did you get it?"

Maxie nodded and pulled out the final dragonball that they needed to resurrect their friends. She looked around.

"Where's Syl, Krit and Zane?" She asked.

"They're off training with Shalimar, Brennan, Michael, and Piccolo for the tornament. I think that Tien, Chaotzu and Maria are with them." Gohan told them. "I think that they went somewhere near eastern city ruins."

"Are you entering?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." Gohan admitted. "You?"

"Only if Maxie here does." Alec replied.

Maxie glanced at Alec, contemplating it.

"Okay, but if we fight, I don't want you holding back on me just because I'm your girlfriend."

"Okay, it's a deal." Alec agreed.

"Lets go wish our friends back." Kyle said, and the others nodded in agreement.

An hour later

Gohan placed the dragonballs out on the ground and backed up. They began to glow and Porunga appeared.

"Why is you have disturbed me from my slumber?" Porunga roared.

"Oh great dragon of the Earth. We wouls like to make a wish. We wish that our friends Krillin, Yamcha, Emma, Alex, Tess, and Zack be brought back to the world of the living."

"It shall be done…" Porunga roared.

There was a blinding flash of light and when everyone's eyesight cleared, they saw their six lost friends standing nearby.

"Zack!" Maxie and Jondy cried out and ran over to embrace him.

Daddy!" Maron called out and jumped into Krillin's arms.

"Alex!" Isabel threw her arms around her boyfriend.

Kyle wrapped Tess in a firm hug.

Yamcha and Emma walked over to the remainder of the group, hand in hand.

Jesse gave Emma a quick hug. "Welcome back Em. We missed you."

"Where's Shal and Brennan?" She asked, looking around for her other two friends and Mutant X teammates, but not seeing them anywhere.

"They went off with some of the others to train for the Martial Arts Tornament." Jesse answered. "I think that Goku, Gohan, Maxie, Alec, Kyle and Liz were waiting for you guys to return before going off to train as well."

"Wow, the tournament is gonna be off the hook this year, huh." Emma remarked.

"That it will be." Jesse and Yamcha agreed.

-End Chapter-

So What do you think? Should I continue or does it suck beyond repair?

Review and let me know!

-Tyler B-

aim: Blank of Mind


End file.
